La carta
by RavenArellaRoth19
Summary: Chico bestia siempre quiso confesarle sus sentimientos a Raven pero no sabía como hacerlo así que se le ocurrió una idea.


La Carta

Era Un día normal en la torre de los titanes, estrella preparaba su comida de rara, Robin entrenaba, Raven meditaba en su habitación y Cyborg arreglaba el auto T, lo raro era Que Chico Bestia ESTABA En Su Habitación, Escribiendo Una carta, ESTABA muy Concentrado (raro Muy en el) CUANDO Terminó FUE un entregársela a su Destinatario Pero ESTABA tan nervioso por la Reacción de la Persona que iba a recibirla Que salio corriendo, LUEGO Esperó Que la habitación estuviera vacia, Puso la carta en la cama y se fue una JUGAR videojuegos.

De Mientras, en el espejo de la mente de cuervo, Raven ESTABA clavándole alfileres de una muñeca Que ella habia hechizado Para Que La persona quien representaba un sufriera, ESA Como persona era de Terra, Raven lo Mucho disfrutaba; Las Otras solo la miraban, Menos Malvada, Rencor e Inteligente Que decian:

Malvada y Rencor: _Libérame y asi te vengarás de la ESA serpiente_

Inteligente: _ No les hagas caso y deja de ESO Hacer Antes De que alguien Entre y Te vea_

Cuervo: _aguafiestas, Está Bien, de Todas Formas Tengo Que Seguir meditando_

Todas: _ Adiós Raven_

Al salir del espejo Encontró la carta en su cama, la abrió y decia lo siguiente:

Mi querida Raven, perdón por no

Decírtelo en persona es que soy

Muy tímido, quiero decirte solitario

Que Te Amo from El Momento en

Que te vi., Cada Vez Que Te Veo mi

Corazón tarde a mil por hora y me

Pierdo en tus hermosos Ojos que

Me transportan a otro mundo

Donde en solitario ESTAMOS tú y yo.

Eres es lo unico Que pienso y Con

Que lo unico sueño, quisiera tenerte

Entre mis brazos y besarte Como Si

No Hubiera mañana, Que fueras mía

Solo por un Dia y asi sabrías Cuanto

Te amo, Que voy a CUANDO duermes

A ver si estas bien, Te Protejo de

Todo Ser Que Quiera hacerte Daño,

CUANDO luchamos contra el mal

Me preocupo por ti si te lastimas.

Yo Daría mi vida por ti.

Te ves muy hermosa CUANDO sonríes

Con amor ...

GML

CUANDO SE Término de leer Sento En la cama y se

Preguntaba Quién seria GML es Momento de la ONU

Se acordo De que Chico Bestia Se llamaba

Garfield "¿Pero la M y la L?", En ESE

Momento tocan a la puerta:

Cuervo: ¿Quien es?

Estrella: _ Yo_ soja

Cuervo: _Pasa_

Estrella:? _ ¿Que estas haciendo _

Cuervo: _ Tratando de Averiguar Quien Me Envió

carta_ this

Estrella: _ ¿Puedo leerla _?

Cuervo: _ Esta bien, Pero No le Dirás un nadie lo

Que dice_

Estrella: _ prometo_ Mín

CUANDO Término de leer Pregunto:

Estrella: _ ¿Y Tienes idea de Quién Es _?

Cuervo: _ No, era Pero por la G Pense Que Chico

Bestia_

Estrella: _ ¿No Será _?

Cuervo: _No Se_

Estrella: _ ¿Por Que No Lo Vas A Ver y sí lo Preguntas _?

Cuervo rapidamente Cambió de tema y le

Pregunto:

Cuervo: _ ¿Para qué me buscabas _?

Estrella: _Para ir al centro comercial_

Estrella: _ ¿Quieres ir _?

Cuervo: _Está bien_

Star y Raven (dirigiéndose a los chicos):

_Vamos Al Centro comercial_

En el salón, Robin y Cyborg jugaban

Videojuegos, Chico Bestia Los Mira y les

Pregunta: ¿

Chico Bestia: _ ¿Han visto un cuervo _?

Robin y Cyborg: _no_

Robin: _Ahora Que Lo pienso TAMPOCO He visto

Una estrella_

Cyborg: _Yo Si La vi en la cocina y Despues FUE

A La Habitación de Raven_

Cyborg y Robin: _ ¿Para Que La Buscas _?

Chico Bestia: _ Tengo Que Hablar Con ella_

Cyborg: _ ¿De qué _?

Chico Bestia: _ ¿Qué te importa _?

Cyborg y Robin: _ ¿Te pasa algo _?

Chico Bestia: _ No, déjenme en paz_ Y DICHO

ESTO se fue a la azotea.

Chico Bestia: "¿Sabra que soy yo?"

"¿Me corresponderá?"

Alegre: _ ¡Claro si que, sin rechazará te _!

Chico Bestia: _Aunque lo haga la Seguiré amando_

Alegre _Díselo invita al salir_

Chico Bestia (dirigiéndose una inteligente): _ ¿Y tú, crees Que _?

Inteligente: _ ¿Para qué me Preguntas SI Nunca Me Haces Caso _?

Inteligente: _: Además no se Por Qué dudas tanto_

Chico Bestia: _Porque Parece Que me odia_

Inteligente (dirigiéndose a Alegre): _ _ ¡cállate Tu!

Inteligente: _Ella odia no te, no olvides TODAS LAS Veces que te salva, cuando te Puso Una manta Para Que no tuvieras FRIO Y cuando te Hizo Sentir mejor cuando te transformaste en tu bestia interna, ¿Crees Que Hubiera Hecho TODO ESO por si ti te odiara? _

Chico Bestia: _No, Tienes razón_

Inteligente: _Siempre la tengo, si me escucharas Más Seguido lo sabrías_

Chico Bestia: _ ¿Cuáles son presumida, sabelotodo _!

Inteligente: _Entonces tu tambien Lo Eres, yo soy parte de ti ¿Recuerdas _?

Las chicas ya habian regresado del Centro Comercial Cargadas de Bolsas, Estrella le decia un cuervo Que buscara un Chico Bestia y le preguntara si ÉL le habia mandado esa carta, Raven por su parte se fue de una habitación ¿Do.

En Su espejo de la mente:

Raven (dirigiéndose a Personalidades SUS):? _ ¿Creen ÉL A que sea El que me Envió esa carta _

Feliz: _¡Yo _ creo que si!

Feliz: _ ¿AMAS Mín _?

Cuervo: _Si, ¿ÉL Pero, no ama a Terra _?

Inteligente: _A pesar de todo Lo Que escribio y de Todo Lo Que hace por ti sigues dudando_

Cuervo: _No, iré un Verlo ¿Y que le digo _?

Inteligente: _Dile Lo Que sientes_

Feliz: _No, demuéstraselo_

Perezosa: _Bésalo CUANDO Menos Se lo espere_

Timida (tartamudeando): _T tómalo d de l La mano_

Amor (dirigiéndose una Perezosa): _ No, Tiene Que besarlo en El Momento indicado_

Cuervo: _¡Pónganse de Acuerdo _

Malvada: _No te ama, ama a Terra_

Cuervo: _ ¿A ti Quién te pidio tu opinion _?

Malvada: _No podras detenerme para siempre, Algún Día saldre de Aquí y destruiré la ciudad, A Tus amigos, una Bestia tu querido Chico ya TI_

Cuervo: _Ese día Jamás Llegará, ¡Azarath Metrion Zinthos _!

Acto Seguido Se Formó Una barrera de Energía Oscura Alrededor de Malvada, Mientras Tanto Las Otras se reunieron para Ponerse de Acuerdo en Lo Que Debia Hacer Raven.

Inteligente: ESTAMOS _Todas de Acuerdo En que Debes decírselo en el Momento Indicado, Cuando esten solos Y Que Debes besarlo para demostrarle Que Lo amas_

Feliz: _A reírte de Sus chistes_

Cuervo: _ Cállate_

Mientras Tanto, en el salón, Cyborg ESTABA presumiendo Porque Robin Perdio, Cuando suena la alarma, Eran Slade, su aprendiz (o mejor DICHO su "novia" Terra) Y Sus robots. Estaban destruyendo la ciudad.

Robin: ¡_ _ Titanes ataquen!

Como siempre Robin y Slade peleaban alejados de Todos MIENTRAS Cyborg, Starfire, Chico Bestia Y Cuervo peleaban en solitario contra los robots, Porque Cuervo habia Derrotado una Tierra de la ONU golpe en solitario, al Parecer, ella ya ESTABA Débil desde los antes Aunque No Sabia Por Qué. Despues de derrotarla, DIJO Cuervo:

Cuervo: _No te vuelvas un acercar un Chico Bestia Porque terminarás peor de lo Que Estas y sin Precisamente Por Mí Sino por los celos de tu novio_

Slade y de Mientras Robin seguían peleando, Los Dos esquivaban los golpes, Pero Slade habia escuchado Lo Que Dijo Raven, Robin dejo un solitario, agarro la ONU edificio y se lo lanzo un Chico Bestia. ESTABA A punto de caerle Encima CUANDO cuervo lo empuja y La aplasta el edificio.

Chico Bestia: _¡Raven!

Chico Bestia (dirigiéndose a Slade): _ ¡Maldito!

DICHO ESTO, se Transforma en su bestia interna y ataca he aquí, Slade quedo tirado junto con su aprendiz Y Sus robots. LUEGO SE were.

Como siempre ganaron los Titanes. Entre Todos levantaron el edificio y Sacaron un cuervo.

Volvieron a la torre. Chico Bestia llevo un cuervo a la enfermería, la Acosto en la camilla, la Reviso. No se tumba Tenia nada, en solitario algunos adj raspones. Pero no podia respirar bien por la pressure en su pecho, Asi Que la dejo dormir. MIENTRAS EL La Miraba, Veía CÓMO SUS raspones iban cicatrizando, ¡La Veía tan hermosa! en ESE Momento Cuervo se Despertó.

Chico Bestia (En susurros): _ Sigue durmiendo here estoy_

Cuervo: _ ¿Tu me enviaste esa carta _?

Chico Bestia: _Si, Pero ¿como supiste que se era yo _?

Cuervo: _ Por la G de tu nombre, Pero la M y la L ¿que significativos llevados _?

Chico Bestia: _ Mi nombre es Marcos Segundo y mi Apellido es Logan_

Cuervo: _ Hay Algo Que Tengo Que decirte ... yo te te_

Pero los antes de Que Pudiera Terminar La Frase Chico Bestia La ESTABA besando apasionadamente. Ella le respondio con La Misma Intensidad y Puso los brazos Alrededor de su cuello para profundizar el beso y prolongarlo y asi siguieron, Chico Bestia La Acosto, empezo un besar su cuello bajando FUE Hasta Llegar a su ombligo y LUEGO FUE Subiendo Lentamente. CUANDO LLEGO un su boca cuervo lo apretó contra su más Reservas Cuerpo tomándolo de la nuca. Chico Bestia La tomo de la cintura, con La Mano Izquierda, presionándola contra su Cuerpo MIENTRAS Que con la otra le acariciaba su mejilla. Despues de la ONU rato se separaron por La Falta de aire.

Cuervo: _ Te amo_

Chico Bestia: _ Yo también_

DICHO ESTO SE Cuervo Acosto para dormir, sin pecado Decir los antes:

Cuervo: _ ¿Te quedas conmigo _?

Chico Bestia: _ No me iré a ningún lado_

DICHO ESTO SE Cuervo Corrió, Chico Bestia del SE Acosto un Do Lado. Cuervo recargo su cabeza en su hombro, Chico Bestia La abrazo y se quedaron dormidos.

De Mientras en La Habitación de Robin, la estrella y el se Estaban por besar CUANDO Suena el teléfono. Era Bruce Que le decia Que Fuera párrafo Allá. Corto y Estrella le Pregunto:

Estrella: _ ¿Quién era _?

Robin: _ Nadie_

Estrella:? _ ENTONCES ¿con quien hablabas _

Robin: _ Con Un amigo_

DICHO ESTO Robin La Gira y la besa, Ambos van abrazados Hacia la cama, la estrella se Sienta en las piernas de Robin. De Mientras lo besa le saca la remera, el se saca los guantes Y Cuando la estrella le this por Sacar el antifaz tocan a la puerta. Ellos no hicieron Caso, then le Saco el antifaz, Robin abrió los ojos Momento párr Verlos Pudiera estrella Que Un. Volvieron a tocar la puerta.

Cyborg: _ Robin ¿Estás ahí _?

Robin se pone la remera, el antifaz, Los Guantes y le dado una Estrella:

Robin: _ Ocultar en el baño_

Estrella:? _ ¿Y si Cyborg de quiere ir al baño _

Robin: _ Escóndete_

Cyborg: _ ¿Ha visto un cuervo y Chico Bestia _?

Robin: _ Si, Raven FUE Al Centro Comercial y Chico Bestia FUE A Ver motos_

Cyborg: _ Esta Bien, adiós_

Robin: _ Adiós_

la venta de la estrella del baño, vuelve una Sentarse en las piernas de Robin, se besan, Robin se saca los guantes de nuevo, la estrella vuelve a sacarle el antifaz y La remera MIENTRAS Robin le saca su musculosa y su corpiño se Queda ONU Rato Mirándola LUEGO La acuesta y empieza a bajar por su cuello Hasta su ombligo LUEGO sube Lentamente cuando llega un su boca estrella lo ATRAE Más Hacia su Cuerpo y con SUS PIERNAS le saca los pantalones Robin Hace Lo Mismo y le saca la pollera Ambos giran Hacia un costado then estrella Queda Encima de el Baja por su cuello Hasta su ombligo LUEGO sube Lentamente Ambos se presionan Hasta Que se separan por La Falta de aire.

Robin: _ Te amo_

Estrella: _ Yo también_

Robin: _ ¿Quieres ser mi novia _?

Estrella: _ SI_

DICHO Esto Se Dieron un beso profundo y Lleno de amor puro y sincero, se abrazaron y se quedaron dormidos.

En La Mañana despertaron: Al mismo tiempo Felices de Poder Estar juntos sabiendo Que Nada En El Mundo separarlos podria.

Aleta


End file.
